fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jackal
|kanji=ジャッカル |romaji=''Jakkaru'' |alias= |race=Demon (Etherious) |gender=Mężczyzna |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Czarne (w mandze) Żłóte (w anime) |hair=Brązowe |blood type= |affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mroczny Mag |team=Brama Dziewięciu Demonów |partner= |base of operations=Sześcian |status=Nieznany |relatives= |magic= |cruse=Klątwa Bomb |weapons= |manga debut=Rozdział 356 |anime debut= Odcinek 234 |japanese voice=Takuma Terashima |english voice= |image gallery=|curse = Klątwa Bomb}} Jackal (ジャッカル Jakkaru) — jest członkiem Mrocznej Gildii należącej do Sojuszu Balam, Tartarus, jest również członkiem Bramy Dziewięciu Demonów. Wygląd Jackal jest humanoidalnym demonem płci męskiej, przypomina trochę dzikiego kota. Jego rysy twarzy są typowo zwierzęce; ostre zęby, cętki na twarzy (tak jak u geparda), ciemne plamy wokół oczu. Jego długie włosy opadają na jego twarz i częściowo zakrywają jego lewe oko. Z jego głowy wystaje para kocich uszu. Wokół szyi ma przewiązaną chustę. Nosi bluzkę bez rękawów, pozostawiając swoje ramiona całkowicie odkryte. Wokół pasa nosi jasną tkaninę, a pod nią luźne spodnie, z tyłu których wystaje puszysty koci ogon. Fabuła Saga Tartarus Kiedy Rada Magii ma spotkanie w swojej siedzibie, Jackal atakuje budynek za pomocą swojej Magii Eksplozji, tworzy ogromny wybuch, który żywcem pogrzebuje większość członków Rady. Gdy tylko zauważa, że Org jako jedyny przeżył, szybko przyszpila jego głowę do ziemi, stwierdzając, że nie ma opcji by pozostawił go przy życiu. Wciąż trzymając rękę na głowie starca, demon zaczyna przygotowywać się do użycia swojej magii, przedstawiając się jako osoba, która zmasakrowała i wymordowała całą Radę Magii, po czym na oczach płaczącego Doranbolta, z uśmiechem na twarzy zabija ostatniego żyjącego członka Rady. Jackal jest później pokazany, jak atakuje dom Michello. Chce zabić byłego członka Rady swoją eksplozją, lecz nie udaje mu się to przez członka Fairy Tail, Natsu, który "zjada" wybuch. Demon pojawia się przed Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Happy'm, Carlą, Michelią i Michello, komentując, że nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek wyjdzie cało z takiej eksplozji. Kiedy Natsu wymiawia nazwę jego gildii, Tartarus, zirytowany Jackal pyta go kim jest. Dragneel przedstawia się jako Natsu z Fairy Tail, ten który zniszczy Tartarus. Gdy Jackal parska śmiechem na widok poważnej postawy Dragneela, zauważa, że Lucy i Wendy próbują pomóc Michello i Michelii uciec z domu. Demon rozkłada szeroko ręce, obraca się i uwalnia swoją magię, która wysadza w powietrze wszystkie budynki w pobliskim miasteczku. Wściekły Natsu rusza na Jackala, lecz ten niewzruszony wyciąga przed siebie rękę i wysyła potężną eksplozję, która otacza ciało chłopaka. Mężczyzna jest w szoku widząc, że Dragneel wchłonął wybuch. Nie zdążywszy się odsunąć Jackal przyjmuje na siebie potężny ognisty cios w twarz. Mężczyzna jest pod dużym wrażeniem zdolności Natsu, jednak nie docenia jego determinacji, przez co otrzymuje od niego wiele potężnych ciosów. Odskakując do tyłu, Jackal prosi Dragneela by ten na chwilę się wstrzymał, aby mógł mu coś powiedzieć, lecz Natsu nie słucha i wielokrotnie atakuje maga Tartarus potężnymi ciosami, czym pozornie go pokonuje. Jackal wstaje z ziemi, gdy słyszy jak Michello mówi, że nie posiada żadnych cennych informacji, po czym oskarża starca o kłamtswo. Kiedy Natsu ponownie chce stanąć z nim do walki, mężczyzna upomina go, że powinien słuchać kiedy ktoś do niego mówi. W chwili, gdy wskazuje na Dragneela, na skórze członka Fairy Tail pojawiają się dziwne znamiona. Jackal wyjaśnia, że posiada klątwę, dzięki której potrafi zamienić osobę, która go dotknęła w bombę (o czym próbował ostrzec Natsu, wtedy, gdy ten atakował go raz za razem). Po krótkiej chwili oponent Jackala zaczyna świecić i wybucha. Demon głośno śmieje się, gdy nieprzytomny Natsu spada na ziemię, po czym rusza w stronę Michello grożąc mu, że jeśli nie wyjawi mu "informacji" to umrze straszną śmiercią. Usłyszawszy słowa Jackala, Michello zaczyna uciekać. Członek Tartarus próbuje za nim biec, lecz na drodze stają mu Lucy i Wendy. Dzięki swoim wybuchom Jackal sprawia, że Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka Wendy i Piaskowy Buster Scorpia przyzwanego przez Lucy zostają zablokowane. Demon informuje członkinie Fairy Tail, że Tartarus posiada siłę silniejszą od magii - Klątwy. Mówi że magia nie ma szans przeciwko takiej mocy, po czym wysadza w powietrze ziemię przed nim, czym mocno rani swoje oponentki. Mężczyzna zostawia leżące na ziemi dziewczyny i wraca do gonienia Michello. Po znalezieniu starca, Michello prosi go by przestał, lecz Jackal wyśmiewa go i mówi, że porzucił nawet swoją ukochaną wnuczkę. W trakcie rozmowy demona i starca, Lucy próbuje zaatakować Jackala od tyłu, ten jednak zauważa to i rzuca na ziemię klątwę, która zmienia ją w minę. Członek Tartarus informuje Maga Gwiezdnych Duchów, że jeśli się poruszy to mina eksploduje. Następnie, Jackal tworzy dwie inne bomby; jedną z Michello, a drugą z niewinnej kobiety w ciąży. Demon mówi Lucy, że to ona wybierze kto ma przeżyć, a kto zginąć w eksplozji. Dziewczyna prosi go by przestał i walczył z nią uczciwie, lecz Jackal śmieje się okrutnie i stwierdza, że ludzie to tylko "zabawki". Nagle, znikąd pojawia się Natsu, który atakuje Jackala uderzając go łokciem w twarz. Przez atak Dragneela bomby jakie stworzył demon znikają, lecz na łokciu chłopaka pojawia się klątwa maga Tartarus. Jackal jest zszokowany, kiedy Natsu "zjada" eksplozję na swoim łokciu pozostawiając swoje ciało nietknięte przez wybuch. Zszokowany i zdezorientowany tym, że Natsu zdołał zjeść jego wybuchy, Jackal pyta Dragneela kim jest. Zabójca Smoków uderza go w twarz i z uśmiechem mówi, że ma na imię Natsu. Demon zaczyna śmiać się i mówić, że chłopak znów go dotknął. Gdy Jackal krzyczy do Zabójcy Smoków, że ma wybuchnąć, ku jego uciesze, chłopak znika w potężnej eksplozji. Śmiech Jackala nie trwa jednak długo; Natsu ponownie zjada eksplozję i wychodzi cało z wybuchu. Drżąc ze strachu, demon cofa się kilka kroków, zastanawiając się przy tym czy to możliwe, że Natsu rzeczywiście jest człowiekiem. Członek Tartarus krzyczy do siebie w myślach, że ktoś taki jak on nie może bać się zwykłego człowieka, po czym przybiera swoją formę demona. Po przemianie, Jackal natychmiastowo rzuca się na Natsu i atakuje go, tworząc przy tym silną eksplozję. Demon ponownie atakuje członka Fairy Tail (znów tworząc potężny wybuch) krzycząc przy tym, że ludzie nie są w stanie pokonać demonów Tartarus. Wrzeszcząc z furią, że wszyscy ludzie muszą zginąć, Jackal próbuje zaatakować Natsu jedną ze swoich eksplozji, lecz chłopak uniemożliwia mu to kopiąc go w szczękę. Nie dając demonowi szansy na kontratak, Zabójca Smoków wchodzi W Tryb Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków Błyskawicy i uderza go Stalowymi Pięściami Ognistego Smoka Piorunów. Demon przelatuje przez kilka budynków niszcząc je przy tym i pokonany upada na ziemię. Leżący na ziemi, pokonany Jackal śmieje się, kiedy dziwne światło zaczyna otaczać jego i całe miasto, mężczyzna stwierdza, że to był pierwszy raz, gdy został pokonany w takim stopniu. W tym samym czasie snopy światła zaczynają rosnąć i niszczyć pobliskie budynki. Widząc to, członek Tartarus przeprasza Kyoukę i mówi, że ostatecznie zabierze wszystkich do grobu wraz z sobą. Kiedy członkowie Fairy Tail proszą go by przestał, Jackal odpowiada, że nie może ponieważ on sam jest bombą i nawet gdyby miał umrzeć to nie może tego zatrzymać. Gdy światło nasila się, demon zaczyna śmiać się maniakalnie i krzyczeć do wszystkich, że spotkają się ponownie w piekle. Nagle, Happy łapie go za chustę i wzbija się wraz z nim w powietrze. Demon zaczyna krzyczeć i przeklinać Exceeda, po czym wybucha w powietrzu, nie spełniwszy swojej ostatniej groźby. Jakiś czas później, ciało Jackala zostaje stworzone na nowo, a on sam budzi się w siedzibie Tartarus. Po wyjściu ze zbiornika, służącego do regeneracji ciał, zaczyna drwić z Lamy, która zachwyca się nowym ciałem Tempesty, twierdząc, że dziewczyna skupia na nim całą swoją uwagę. Jego komentarz sprawia tylko, że Lamy przybiega do jego boku i zaczyna się do niego zalecać, mówiąc, że zawsze był przystojny. Mężczyzna szybko odrzuca jej zaloty i pyta Tempesty, czy go pamięta, jednak ku irytacji Jackala demon go nie rozpoznaje. Lamy wyjaśnia mu, że za każdym razem, kiedy Tempesta otrzymuje nowe ciało, wszystkiego zapomina. Przez słowa dziewczyny, Jackal przypomina sobie Natsu i Happy'ego, oraz to co mu zrobili. Gdy demon obiecuje sobie, że się na nich zemści, do grupy dołącza Minerva, która zakończyła swoją transformację w demona. Widząc jej wyraz twarzy, Jackal uśmiecha się w jej stronę, mówiąc, że mają nowego towarzysza. Magia i Umiejętności ''''Klątwa Bomb: Jackal stwierdził, że tak jak wszyscy członkowie Tartarus, nie używa magii, lecz Klątwy; mocy, która jest potężniejsza od zwykłej Magii. Klątwa jakiej używa opiera się na ofensywnym wykorzystywaniu bomb i eksplozji. Klątwa Jackala wydaje się być aktywowana za pomocą rąk; gdy demon czegoś nimi dotknie obiekt zaczyna świecić i wybucha. Wybuchy jakie tworzy Jackal są wystarczająco silne by niszczyć duże budynki takie jak Siedziba Rady Magii (zabijając przy tym wielu cywili) lub całe miasta. Kolejną umiejętnością klątwy Jackala jest to, że gdy ktoś lub coś go dotknie, zamienia się w żywą bombę. Wielkość i siła eksplozji zależy od tego ile razy Jackal kogoś dotknie lub zostanie przez kogoś dotknięty. *'Eksplodująca Spirala' (爆螺旋 Bakurasen): Jackal wykonuje spiralne ruchy rękoma i tworzy ogromny wybuch w postaci spirali. *'Eksplodująca Kula': Jackal zamyka cel wewnątrz sfery uniemożliwiając mu swobodne poruszanie się. Kula wybucha tylko wedle woli demona. *'Mina Lądowa': Jackal rzuca na ziemię klątwę, która przybiera postać skomplikowanego symbolu. Kiedy oponent stanie na minie, ta zaczyna piszczeć. Jeśli osoba stojąca na symbolu poruszy się, mina wybucha. Forma Demona: jako demon, Jackal posiada umiejętność przekształcenia się w wielką, groteskową, podobną do wilkołaka bestię. Tym, co zapoczątkowało jego przemianę, był lęk i gniew wobec Natsu Dragneela podczas ich walki. *'Eksplodujące Uderzenie': W swojej formie demona, Jackal jest w stanie uwalniać potężne wybuchy poprzez dotknięcie swojego oponenta. Wybuchy tworzą potężne fale uderzeniowe i są w stanie zniszczyć pobliskie tereny w mgnieniu oka. *'Zwiększona Siła': Siła Jackala w tej formie jest dodatkowo zwiększona. Jackal może z łatwością rozbijać ziemię za pomocą jednego uderzenia pięścią. *'Zwiększona Szybkość': Mimo ciała znacznych rozmiarów, Jackal okazał się być zadziwiająco szybki w swojej formie demona. Był w stanie uderzyć Natsu z taką prędkością, że mag Fairy Tail nie był w stanie uniknąć jego ciosów i był zmuszony do odparowania kilku z nich. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Jackal wydaje się być bardzo odporny na jakiekolwiek uszkodzenia ciała. Po otrzymaniu potężnych ciosów od Natsu Dragneela (wzmocnionych Magią Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków) Jackal na krótką chwilę traci przytomność po czym wstaje na nogi jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Cytaty *(Do Doranbolta) "Moje imię brzmi Jackal. Jeden z Bramy Dziewięciu Demonów Tartarus. Zapamiętaj to w piekle... imię człowieka, który zmasakrował całą Radę Magii." *(Do Natsu Dragneela) "Naprawdę musisz dać ludziom skończyć, kiedy do ciebie mówią!" *(Do Michello) "Jeżeli podzielisz się z innymi tymi informacjami... Dam twojej wnuczce straszliwą śmierć. W końcu jestem uprzejmym facetem..." *(Do Lucy Heartfilii) "Co zyskam? Nic. Ludzie są dla mnie tylko zabawkami, to wszystko." Walki i Wydarzenia *Masakra w Erze *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia i Wendy Marvell kontra Jackal *Lucy Heartfilia kontra Jackal, Torafusa i Lamy Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Tartarus Kategoria:Zaklęcia Kategoria:Zaklęcia Magii Życia Kategoria:Magiczne Istoty